The Keepers Youtube Channel, Ohh this otta be good
by animalperson45
Summary: What happens When The Kingdom Keepers start a Youtube Channel? Only pure comedy and crazy. Rated T for Jess and Maybeck being them ;p
1. Chapter 1

"Can I be any more bored?" Amanda asked the other keepers while she layed upside down on Willa's bean-bag chair.

"No, if your anywhere near how bored I am" Maybeck said not even sitting up from laying down on the floor. All of the keepers were hanging out in Willa's room. Normaly the keepers are at Finn's house but his little sister, Cathranne, was having a "MEGA IMPORTANT SLEEPOVER THAT WILL CHANGE HER MIDDLE SCHOOL LIFE FOREVER".

"Hey, I have an idea, how about we start a Youtube channel" Jess said from her seat at the computer.

"What, are you serious?" Charlene asked looking back at her almost falling off the bed.

"Where did you even get that idea?" Finn asked.

"Well, I was look though gameing videos and some of these channels are really funny" Jess answered.

"Ohh, like Smosh" Philby said.

"Yep and our channel could have more then just that" Jess said.

"I could do make-up tutorials" Charlene said.

"Also we could do vlogs, music, mabey even cosplays" Jess added on.

"Sounds fun, I say we do it" Willa said from behind Charlene.

"Ok, so we are going to start a Youtube channel?" Jess asked the rest of the keepers. They all agreed. "So it's settled, we are going to have a channel".


	2. Chapter 2

A/N - Wow, 3 reviews in one day. I'm REALLY happy about that. Thanks Kingdomkeepersforever13, Princesswilla101, and Kaybear365 for reviewing.

"Ok, first off what will the channel be called?" Amanda asked the rest of the keepers.

"How about 'Maybeck The Awesome?" Maybeck asked.

"No, just, no" Charlene said rolling her eyes.

"Oh, how about 'Disney Kids?" Willa asked.

"That sounds good, but if this gets big, in 4 years we will be like 19, 20 years old" Jess responded to Willa's idea.

"Good point" Willa said, "Any other ideas any one?"

"Why don't we call it 'Kingdom Punks?" Finn asked. Everyone nodded.

"I like it, that's what it is going to be called" Jess said as she filled in the blank on the website.

"Password" Jess asked when she reached that fill-in

"Keyblademaster123?" Philby asked. (A/N - These are not real log-ins, just my imagination as i write this chaper)

"You play Kingdom Hearts to much" Amanda said.

"No i don't, you can't play Kingdom Hearts too much(A/N - It is NOT possible to play Kingdom Hearts too much, trust me, i've leared from experience)" Philby said standing up for his favorite game.

"I'm just going to put that, I don't feel like dealing with people fighting right now" Jess said filling in the blank. They didn't put a profile picture yet, but they put a picture of all of them for the back picture(A/N - I don't know what to call it, it is the picture when you go to the channel and there is a picture behind the profile pic.)

"There we go, we now have a YouTube channel" Jess said turning the spinny chair.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N - Thanks again to every one who reviewed. Getting reviews makes me want to write more. Sorry for any one who reads other stories, i have not updated them in like half a year. I get the WORST writers blocks. This is the first story that the ideas for it come easy. I do not own kingdom keepers.

"What will we do for our first video?" Philby asked.

"How about just an introdution video, you know, to let people know more about us" Willa said.

"That sounds like a good idea, let's do it" Amanda said nodding.

"I'll go get my camrea" Charlene said getting up to go grab her purse, yes Charlene keeps her camrea in her purse. She set it up at the desk. "Ok, so we will take turns saying a bit about yourself". Then they started.

"Hi, my name is Finn and I really don't know what to say" Finn said laughing a bit, you could also hear the rest of the keepers laugh in the background. "I live in Orlando, Flordia" He said but got cut-off by Jess.

"We all do" She said.

"Shut-up" Finn rolling his eyes. "I'm a DHI at Disney World, and i'm 16 years old" he went on.

"And he's dating my sister Amanda" Jess said cuting in agian.

"SHUT-UP" Finn yelled at Jess.

"Next" Charlene said getting up to deal with the camrea.

"Hey, i'm Willa and I love fuzzy stuff" Willa said just letting her self be her self. "I am also a DHI and i'm 15 ALMOST 16" she went on, "I will only eat cupcakes if they have sprinkles on them and I think it will be cool to have a purple cat" "Now i'm done" Willa said getting up.

"Yo, i'm Maybeck and i'm awesome, i think thats all you need to know to like me" Maybeck said.

"I think your done" Amanda said pulling Maybeck out of the chair.

"Hello, my name is Amanda, and i'm from Maine( A/N - I don't know if thats right, I don't feel like getting my Kindle out of my room). "I'm 16 almost 17 years old and I think penguins are adorkible".

"Adorkible?" Jess asked.

"My favorite word" Amanda said to Jess.

"My turn" Philby said sitting down in the desk chair. "My name is Dell Philby and i'm from England" He said, "Yes this my real hair color, not coloring". "I am 16 years old and thats it".

"Hey, my name is Charlene, I do cheerleading and I just turned 16 two weeks ago" Charlene said. "Now last but not least, Jess"

"You heard her my name is Jess, i'm 15 years old but people think i'm 17 alot" Jess said. "I'm WAY more awesome than Maybeck and I love music". She went on. All of the keepers look at Jess like she was crazy. "What that is all true".

"Ok then" Amanda said, "So that's our crazy group, hope you injoyed" She said. Charlene then took the camrea off the desk and uploaded the video to Willa's computer.


End file.
